Emergency Room - A Criminal Minds and NCIS Crossover
by LisaMTSP
Summary: Prentiss was in an accident. Noticing how people she thought she knew act, Emily decides it'd be best to explore other options. Takes place mid season 5 criminal minds. Gibbs/Emily (Father/Daughter) Rated T just to be safe. May change, may not. I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello little darlings reading this! This is my first story and I'm very excited about it. It's a crossover of Criminal Minds (Pre-Paget quit) and NCIS. The story will mainly focus on Prentiss and Gibbs. Sorry Hotch and Emily fans, but Hotch will be kind of a jerk. (I'm a hotch/emily fan too). Prentiss and Gibbs most likely will NOT become a couple just because I'm the writer and I say so. They'll have more of a Rossi/Emily father/daughter relationship. Emily will also be kind of annoyed with the rest of her team. She'll start bonding with the NCIS team. **

**Timeline: An imaginary situation pre-doyle. Sort of near Retaliation (episode where Emily's car crashed with the police officer and the killer/abductor) Mid season 5 area**

**If you haven't read Tigereye77 's ****A Rose By Any Other Name**** and ****Perfect**** I really suggest you do. It's what inspired me to write this. **

**This is the link to Rose: s/7041265/1/A-Rose-By-Any-Other-Name-CMNCIS-Crosso ver**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank you so much for reading this. I love you all. Please submit feedback!**

**Thank you,**

**Lisa **_Characters are not mine._

* * *

**Emergency Room**

_"When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you." - Nietzsche_

Red and white lights flashed above my head. I could only hear the shouting of a man and smell the faint scent of blood. I tried to move my head up and realized I couldn't. My head was pounding and the world began to become dizzy. That's when it all went black.

In my dreams I was walked alone through the darkness. It was all black and I could see only enough to tell I was in some sort of an alley. It looked a familiar to me and gave me a nervous feeling. My heart raced, pounding faster than it ever had before. I started running. Not sure where to but I ran. Finally I stopped. And when I stopped a street light was shining down on me. I looked up at it. I stared at it for a moment or two, my eyes not affected by the light at all. Then I glanced away. My eyes stung, I put my hands on my head and crouched. That's when it happened. An old, junky, black car, speeding down the road, driven by a middle aged man with bloodshot eyes and grey hair, appeared. His eyes seemed to widen as he drove his car straight into the light pole and me. That was when I woke up from my dream.

My heart pounding, mouth dry, head dizzy, vision blurry, and my head fresh with sweat. I looked around the cream colored room that reeked the smell of paint and sickness. I couldn't stand but I could just barely move my head. All I could hear was the beeping of a machine. I winced when I spotted a needle connected to a tube pumping blood from my arm. I looked again at the room I was in, closer this time. It was blurry, but I could make out a few things. The room was small and in the middle of the room was a bed. I was lying flat on my back on this bed unable to move. On the right side of the bed was a large machine that I guessed the beeping was coming from. On the left, I saw a table with a small, plastic cup of water on it and some medicine. In front of the bed on the other side of the room were three chairs. These chairs were vacant. Next to the chairs was a door, and next to the door was a doctor. He had a stiff face and was concentrating on the stack of papers on his clipboard. He looked concerned. Then he noticed I was awake and staring at him and asked how I was feeling. "_What Happened?_" I croaked.

The doctor explained what had happened. A truck had hit me while I was crossing the street next to a light pole. The driver was under the influence. It seemed oddly similar to my dream. He said the driver was not hurt and should have probably been home by now if he hadn't been arrested. I asked if he's called my parents. "No", thank god. He did say however that he alerted Hotch. I'd been here lying in this cheap bed for forty-five minutes. It was three doctor left the room.

I laid there, flat on my back for what seemed like hours, wondering what would happen to me. Would I lose my badge? As I closed my eyes to this horrible, dull, cream colored room that smelled of sickness. I fell asleep. Wondering.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**Please write reviews, otherwise I won't know if you liked it and I'll just stop.**

**What will happen next? I'm very open to suggestions! **

**[Next chapter is the first appearance of Hotch, soon Gibbs/NCIS team]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided to put up another chapter just to move it along. This is more of a transition chapter. Gibbs' character will be introduced in the next chapter. Read, Review, and Subscribe! Thank you. **

**Chapter 2**

_"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks." - Arthur Miller_

I woke up to the sound of his voice. His sweet, concerned voice. I immediately recognized it as Hotch.

"Is she OKAY?" His authoritative voice spoke.

"We managed to stop the bleeding. She'll be perfectly fine. However, we'd like to keep her for a couple days just to monitor her."

"Alright. Thank you very much, Dr. Depak" I heard Hotch say, followed by the doctor's footsteps leaving the room. Both the door and the blinds were closed.

I croaked out his name, "Hotch. You didn't need to come. You should have waited until morning. I'm fine, really."

"Nonsense. After all, I need to make sure my top agent stays as perfect as always." I smiled "Is your back sore? Let me help" He began massaging my back.

"Oooh. That's nice Hotch."

"Only the best for my favorite girl, just don't tell the team" He said with a wink.

"I think I'm going to take a nap now." I said groggily.

"Alright, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I know." I replied dreamily.

"Emily…"

"Yes…?"

He pulled me in and just as our lips were about to touch the annoying shrill of a phone polluted the moment.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's fine." I sighed.

"Yeah, JJ. I'm on my way." Hotch growled into his phone.

"Are you going already? Will you come back in the morning?" I pleaded.

"Please, Emily. Honestly. You're fine. Don't act like a baby. We all know you're not one." He growled at me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine without someone here holding your hand. We're going to Kentucky. I'll see you later." Hotch snarled as he walked out the door.

"What the hell Hotch?" But he was already gone.

* * *

_ "You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move on" - Unknown_

**The Next Day : **

"You're cleared for release Agent Prentiss, but please, we'd really like to monitor you for another day…"

"No, that's fine though. Thank you." I dismissed the doctor as I left the hospital.

A black car driven by a young male FBI agent was waiting for me in the front. Smiling, I stepped into the car and told the driver my address. I fell asleep in the car.

When the young driver woke me up we were in front of my apartment building.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at him

"No problem Ma'am" Hmm… Ma'am.

Opting to take the elevator instead of the usual stairs due to my lack of energy, I pressed the 7th floor button. I walked slowly to my door and unlocked it. _First things first_, I thought, as I walked over to the counter to pour a glass of wine. Just as I took my first sip of the deep red liquid my phone rang. _Strauss_ it read. Great… "Hello Ma'am. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Agent Prentiss."

She continued, "I understand you did not go to Kentucky with the rest of your team. That's fine, but don't think you get the next two weeks off. I've set you up with a consult with an NCIS team. Report to the NCIS building in Washington, DC until you've finished your case. You'll be working with a Special Agent Gibbs. Have a nice evening." She hung up.

_Perfect._ I thought as I rolled my eyes and pulled out my Macbook Air. _Agent Gibbs_ I typed into google. _Why didn't Hotch tell her that I got run over? Right, because he's being an ass._ Wow. Gibbs is all over the internet. Seems like a pretty great agent. I spent the rest of my afternoon finding out what I could about Gibbs and his team. There were four of them; Gibbs, an Anthony DiNozzo, and a Ziva David. I shut down my computer and went to sleep. Tomorrow should be fun. Not.

**A/N: As always, please review with suggestions or just review, so that I know you actually are interested in my story. Remember, I am open to suggestions! Follow, Subscribe, Review, Be Amazing. I love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, to the people who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and PM'd me with suggestions! Everyone else who read, please review and subscribe! I am very open to suggestions! This chapter introduces Gibbs. From now on the story will both have Prentiss' POV and Gibbs' POV. The chapter after the next will start having details of the crime. Thank you for reading. :)**

**Chapter 3**

_"Trees are sanctuaries. Whoever knows how to speak to them, whoever knows how to listen to them, can learn the truth." - Hermann Hesse_

**7:00 AM NCIS Building, Washington, DC**

Smoothing my black blazer and fixing my jet black hair, I walked into the NCIS building with my head held high. "Excuse me, Special Agent Emily Prentiss with the FBI," I raise my badge, "Can you tell me where I can find Special Agent Gibbs? I am consulting with him and his team on a case."

"Thank you" I say after the guard tells me which floor to go on followed by the click of my heels as I walked into the bullpen of Agent Gibbs' team.

"Can you tell me where Agent Gibbs is?" "Oh. Nevermind." I briskly walk to Agent Gibbs and notice the people I recognize as Agent David and Agent DiNozzo looking up at me suspiciously from their desks.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs." I say politely. "I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss with the FBI. I'm here to consult with you on a case."

He paused, "Alright." Then he walked away.

* * *

**[Gibbs POV]**

"What…?" Agent Prentiss mumbled as she looked around cluelessness.

"Are you coming Agent Prentiss?" I barked at her as I rolled my eyes.

She barely made it into the elevator before it would have closed on her. I struggled to contain my laughter.

"We are going to the crime scene. Of the second murdered naval officer in the last two weeks. Think you can handle yourself?" I questioned her.

"Of course, Sir" She slurred at me. How did she manage to make Sir sound like such an insult?

We continued our otherwise silent car ride. In the car ride I noticed a few things - well, really only one- Agent Prentiss really is beautiful. Her sleek, raven colored hair contrasts with her pale porcelain skin. Her nose protrudes strait outwards, but it works on her, where with any other woman it would not. Her eyes are a deep brown, they're mysterious. Most men don't find anything special about brown eyes. I usually don't. But looking at Agent Prentiss' eyes I can't help but wonder what they've seen, what stories they have. Something about her deep brown eyes intrigues me, I'm just not sure what yet.

* * *

At the crime scene Prentiss impressed me. She is not a terrible agent. Good for her. I expected nothing less, only now, I can show it. On the way back to the car I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I jokingly replied and shook my head. Not even DiNozzo is as observant on scene as Prentiss is. And it's her first day.

"Oh, really?" She added to the tone with a smirk.

I had an idea, "Hey, what do you say, the two of us go have a cup of coffee before heading to the office?"

"I would like that." She stated matter of fact. She smiled that brilliant smile at me. I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them as when she smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh? Does it sound like Gibbs has a crush? Hmm... I don't know! You tell me! Don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe! I'm open to suggestions.**

**Next chapter, Gibbs will introduce Prentiss to the NCIS team and we'll have more of Prentiss' POV. Maybe we'll get a call from the BAU team?As I said before, from now on there will be both Prentiss' POV and Gibbs' POV. And please excuse that quote at the beginning... *head shake***

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would really love more reviews and suggestions... This chapter is kind of everywhere.**

**And so it gets exciting...**

**Chapter 4**

_"Never expect anything, but always expect the unexpected." - Unknown_

**[Emily POV]**

_Now he's a gentleman? What the…? I guess he was just testing me. Whatever, the man makes me nervous._

We arrive at the coffee shop. It's a cozy little thing. Or it was for a while.

Entering, I can smell the grounded coffee beans and my mouth waters to taste the coffee.

I insist on paying for my own cup.

Just as we get our coffees he firmly tells me, "We have to get out of here. Now."

"What? Why?"

"Now." He whispers sternly.

"Alright." I agree.

Just before we make it to the door I hear a woman cry, "Please. Just take what you want. Don't hurt anyone."

We both turn around.

I now notice a middle aged man in a plaid shirt at the counter with a gun pointed at a terrified cashier.

"Shit. What do we do?" My eyes ask Gibbs.

"Stay calm. Do not provoke him. Right now we're just citizens. Not agents" His eyes tell me.

I nod. He starts to dial a number on his phone. It's too long to be the police. It must be his team.

I whisper to him, "Do not let my team know. Only yours."

He seems confused, but then nods. He calls, but then frustrated, he slams his phone shut.

"No signal," He curses.

"Everyone. Give me your phones. Give me your jewelry. In case you haven't already noticed, I have a gun and I will shoot you."

A young blonde woman stands up.

"Sit down now." He demands.

"Come on, we can work this out. You don't need to hurt anyone. I'm a DC police officer."

He shoots her. Women scream, children cry.

"Everybody shut the f*_k up! Now. Next person to stand up dies." He yells. "Anymore cops in here? You better tell me now." He demands.

Gibbs signals to me to keep quiet. I agree.

* * *

**[Gibbs POV]**

_One hour later:_

The idiot is pacing back and forth. In the beginning, he seemed like he knew what he was doing. Now, I don't know. Emily and I have both tried calling the team. At first, Emily didn't want to call her team. Why? No clue in hell. What? Did she really think her team would be upset with her for being in a hostage situation? Yeah, right. They can't be that big of ass holes. Finally, she gave in. We've tried to call dozens of times. No one answers. The bastard must have one of those devices that shake up the cell signal. Damn cell phones.

We can not see if anyone is outside, the SOB closed all the curtains on the windows and he's turned of the TV. The only reason I even know the time, is because Emily is wearing a watch. Its already two. It was one when the bastard started this shit fest.

He's already divided the men by the women. No one is speaking. In the dark, I can't see much. I can only tell that most of the people in here are either praying or crying. Emily's eyes shine through the dark and she can see mine. That's how we communicate now, with our eyes. Emily seems to be debating something. Finally, it looks as if she is certain about something. I see her reach to her ankle. What is she doing… I see it. She's had a glock the whole time! Godammit Emily! She looks at me one last time, with determination in her eyes. She signals for me to crawl to the door on one… two… three… I crawl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing old…" "Ahh! Mother F...!" He curses as two shots are fired.

Women gasp. Children scream. I turn around. The man has fallen to the floor. He's bleeding. Emily kicks the gun away.

"Everyone. Grab your phones and call 911. Now." She commands.

I run to Emily. She's covered in the man's blood spatter.

"He's still alive." She says disgusted as she checks his pulse, "Give me your jacket."

I hand her my jacket. She uses it to attempt to stop the bleeding from the man's chest. He seems to be unconscious. We can now hear the police and the ambulances. _Little late_, I think to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Was that exciting enough for you guys? Some of you PM'd me that you wanted more excitement. I honestly I have no idea what the next chapter is. So, send me some reviews with suggestions on the next chapters! **

**Thank you for reading and Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is shorter. Only because it's Gibbs' and Emily's thoughts after the situation at the coffee shop. It's also this short because I'll be posting another chapter after this one by the end of the night. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_It's a terrible thing, to be praised after a tragedy." - Unknown_

**[Emily POV] **

By the time I'd finished giving my statement to the police it was already six. Gibbs offered to drive me to my hotel and I accepted. The car ride was silent. I think we were both processing.

I get to the hotel and it's seven thirty. I take a thirty minute shower, until there is no more of the man's blood in the drain. I scrub myself clean and when I step out, the bathroom is filled with steam and my skin is bright red. It feels nice. I put on a t-shirt three sizes too big and my underwear. I lay on my bed for ten minutes contemplating and compartmentalizing the day. _Gibbs - I trust him. For some reason we're able to connect. In the coffee shop, we read each other's minds. We don't second guess each other. It's like we're one in the same. Am I attracted to him? Yes. He has piercing blue eyes that are like a lake of a god, if that makes any sense. His mind is complex and intricate. And I can tell, by the way people act when they're around him, they don't understand it. But, for some reason I do. And he understands mine._

I turn on the tv to the news. I'm on it_._

_"Special Agents Prentiss and Gibbs were involved in an apparent hostage situation at a coffee shop in Washington, DC this afternoon. The whole thing was caught on tape. Here, we see the man shoot a woman with the DC metropolitan police. The man seems to be out of control. No police or ambulances came until after Special Agent Emily Prentiss, with the FBI, shot the criminal while Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, distracted him. Agent Prentiss and Gibbs were able to stabilize the criminal before the EMTs arrived; Prentiss stated she felt obligated to save the man so he could stand a fair trial, and be sent to prison. We thank Special Agents Prentiss and Gibbs for saving the day. The Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Naval Criminal Investigative Service should both be very proud of these two stellar agents."_

Of course it was on camera. My phone rings. _Strauss_ it reads.

_"_Hello Ma'am. Good evening." I say formally.

"Hello Agent Prentiss! I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done today. Your heroic act is being broadcast _nationally_ almost nonstop. You and Agent Gibbs are a phenomenal team. Be expecting calls from the Directors of NCIS and the Bureau, as well as Agent Hotcher."

"Thank you Ma'am. It really was a joint effort between the two of us." I say modestly and slightly annoyed.

"Well, goodnight Emily. Turn in early, get some rest. You deserve it."

"Thank you, goodnight to you too, Ma'am." I sigh and hang up. I run my hands through my hair and decide Strauss was right. I am tired. I go to sleep.

* * *

[Gibbs POV]

When I get home from dropping Agent Prentiss off at her hotel, I still haven't completely processed what happened in the coffee shop. So I do the only thing I can do to calm my nerves.

While sanding down structure of the boat I turn on the radio.

_"Special Agents Prentiss and Gibbs were involved in an apparent hostage situation at a coffee shop in Washington, DC this afternoon. The whole thing was caught on tape. Here, we see the man shoot a woman with the DC metropolitan police. The man seems to be out of control. No police or ambulances came until after Special Agent Emily Prentiss, with the FBI, shot the criminal while Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, distracted him. Agent Prentiss and Gibbs were able to stabilize the criminal before the EMTs arrived so that he will stand a fair trial, and go to prison for this terrible crime. We thank Special Agents Prentiss and Gibbs for saving the day. The Federal Bureau of Investigations and the Naval Criminal Investigative Service should both be very proud of these two stellar agents." _

Are you kidding me? I scoff at the radio and turn it off.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Emily will speak more with the rest of the NCIS team. Looking for more suggestions for the chapter after the next.**

**Review, follow, and favorite! As I said in the beginning, the next chapter will be posted very shortly.**

**Review, Review, Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy! Don't forget to review with suggestions of future chapters!**

**Note: In a review, someone mentioned that Ziva is Israeli so she does not speak Arabic; In the show it's know that Ziva speaks at least seven languages fluently: English, Hebrew, Spanish, Arabic, Turkish and French. She is also able to speak basic German, Italian and Russian. So, although Ziva is Israeli, she also speaks Arabic. Thanks for your concern though, anonymous reader. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed" - Carl Jung_

**[Emily POV]**

I wake up at four in the morning. Ten missed calls. Eight of them are from newspapers and radio shows that "would love an interview with you, Miss…er, Agent Prentiss." No thanks. The other two, as Strauss predicted are from Leon Vance, NCIS director and the FBI director congratulating me on my "win for the agencies". Director Vance was especially impressed with how well I work with Agent Gibbs. Apparently, he is not usually nice to agents of other agencies. However, Strauss was wrong, not only did Hotch not call me, _none_ of my team has called me. Okay, so maybe, Hotch did not tell them about my accident, so they wouldn't call about that. But why couldn't they even send me a text asking why I wasn't there? "Hey Emily. Just checking in. Are you okay? You're not here with us." Anything would be better than nothing. And how could they not even notice the news? I know JJ has to be glued to the news at all times to make sure the media is covering their case formidably. Strauss said the coffee shop was on national news. I don't even know what to think. I considered them as my family. But, now? I don't even know anymore.

* * *

I arrive at the NCIS building in my black FBI car at five thirty, when I realize I haven't gotten my visitors pass cleared with the Director yet. And of course, I can't go get it cleared at five thirty in the morning. Great… I wait in the lobby reading through files of the case I was brought to consult on.

Michelle Harper is the second Naval officer to be found in a two week period. The first victim, Georgia Park was tortured for what the ME determined, one week. Georgia Park disappeared shortly after she was seen at a local market a two weeks before her body was found. The killer hid her body well enough, that we were unable to locate her until one week ago, one week after she was was found in her own house, even though police searched for her there after her missing persons was filed. Michelle Harper, she was found yesterday and in her home also. I have not heard the determined time of death or whether or not she was tortured, but a missing persons was also filed for her. My bet is, she was abducted, tortured the same amount of time as the first victim, and then brought back to her home and killed. Once I hear the ME's report, and any other information Gibbs' team finds, I'll be able to complete my profile. Currently, I'm just about to finish my preliminary profile.

Ziva walks in, interrupting my thoughts. "Hello, Agent. I have forgotten your name?" She asks in an arabic accent I recognize immediately.

"Good Morning, Agent David. Agent Emily Prentiss. You can call me Emily if you wish." I shake her hand.

"Alright, Emily. Then you must call me Ziva. But, tell. Why are you down here?" She asks.

"I don't have my visitors pass authorized yet," I admit.

"Well, come on. You will be my visitor." She takes me upstairs and to her desk.

"Pull up a chair and we can work or speak. Whichever." Ziva offers.

I pull Gibbs' chair. He won't mind.

"That is Gibbs' chair." Ziva warns says cautiously.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I'll give it back." I say confused.

"Do not say I did not caution you." Ziva warns me again.

"I saw you and Gibbs in the paper news this morning. Impressive." Ziva commends me.

"Thank you, but it really was nothing." I say modestly, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Oh, no. It was much! But, if you would rather not talk about it that is fine."

"Thank you. And by the way it is newspaper." I say.

"My English is not great." Ziva sighs.

"Do you prefer to speak in Arabic_", _I ask in Arabic.

She looks surprised. "You speak the Arabic language?" She replies in Arabic.

"Yes, I grew up in many Middle Eastern countries as a child," I continue to speak in Arabic.

"Do you speak any other languages?" She asks.

"Yes. Arabic, Spanish, French, Italian , Russian, Latin, and English." I reply.

"Impressive."

* * *

We continue to converse in Arabic until a man I am not familiar with sits in a desk.

"Hi, I'm Agent Prentiss." I say to him forgetting to switch back to English.

"What… Ziva! Who is this! Gibbs is going to get upset…" The man says warrily.

"English, Emily." Ziva says, now in English.

"Oh. Opps. Sorry!" I blush. "I'm Agent Emily Prentiss. With the bureau. I'm here to consult on your case. Sorry about that whole speaking to you in Arabic thing…"

"Oh. Well. Alright." He seems satisfied. "I'm Tim McGee, but they just call me McGee."

"You can call me Emily, and I will call you Tim. Alright?" I smile at him.

He smiles back, "See Ziva! Some people are nice to me, like Emily." He stresses the E in my name.

I laugh.

Next, the man I recognize as Agent DiNozzo walks in.

"Hey… I recognize you. You were here yesterday with Gibbs… and then you were on the news!" He announces triumphantly.

"Yes." I say dully, agreeing. "I'm Agent Emily Prentiss with the Bureau here to consult on a case with you guys. You can call me Emily." I say cheerily. "Who are you?" I say jokingly, even though I know his name.

Ziva and Tim giggle. "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo! Didn't they tell you!? You can call me Tony." He says as if his ego is wounded.

"Okay Tony."

Gibbs walks in. "Report!" He shouts at them. They all run and scramble to their computers looking through files like mice with cheese.

"Michelle Harper had a boyfriend!" Tony says.

"Yes. Robert Herjack. We interviewed him yesterday, while you two were… busy. He seems devastated. Not likely to be responsible." Ziva says.

"Yeah. Just checked his credit card statements, no suspicious activity. He seems clean" Tim says.

"Both her parents are dead. No siblings either." Tony says defeated, "That's pretty much all we've got boss."

"Okay… find more. Have you seen Agent Prentiss…?" Gibbs asks

"Um… right there boss." Tony replies quickly, signally with his eyebrows in my direction.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hi." He replies equally as awkward. "Can I talk to you?" Gibbs asks gently.

"Yeah of course." I reply.

"McGee. Bring a desk up here for Agent Prentiss. Tell DiNozzo to help." Gibbs barks at Tim.

"But…" DiNozzo complains.

"What…" Tim asks confused.

"Was I not clear?" Gibbs asks as we walk away.

Ziva laughs and I can feel all of their eyes on Gibbs and asks we walk up the stairs and to the corner of the second floor.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all were satisfied with the Emily/NCIS team introductions. In the next chapter, I'll be addressing the root of Emily's problems with the BAU team. Also, Emily will give her Preliminary Profile soon. Please review with suggestions!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review! **

******Note: In a review, someone mentioned that Ziva is Israeli so she does not speak Arabic; In the show it's know that Ziva speaks at least seven languages fluently: English, Hebrew, Spanish, Arabic, Turkish and French. She is also able to speak basic German, Italian and Russian. So, although Ziva is Israeli, she also speaks Arabic. Thanks for your concern though, anonymous reader. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter takes place during the BAU's plane ride to Kentucky, the same day as the majority of Chapter 2. If you recall, Emily was injured and Hotch knew this. Hotch told Strauss that she was taking a leave of absence. Strauss called Emily when she got home from the hospital, telling her, while she's on personal leave, to consult with NCIS. The BAU team knows nothing of this, all the BAU (with exception of Hotch) know is that Emily isn't with them. This chapter took place immediately after chapter 2, before Emily is out of the hospital. Emily has started consultations with NCIS yet. **

**This chapter is told in JJ's point of view. **

**READ THE A/N IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! **

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_"Catherine had never wanted comfort more, and [Henry] looked as if he was aware of it." - Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey_

[JJ POV]

**On the BAU plane to Kentucky:**

Everyone is pretty worried about Emily. Myself included. Hotch said Emily called him early this morning that she wouldn't been coming to Kentucky with us. Hotch has been acting pretty cold this morning. But, then again, when Emily isn't here the whole team's vibe is off. She holds us together. I never got along with Elle as much as I do Emily. No one did. Hotch loses up around Emily, Rossi treats her like daughter, Reid is just happy to have someone almost as smart as him around, Morgan is like her big brother, and Penelope is never as happy as she is as when Emily is around. Emily completes us.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I stand up and move to the end of the jet, near the bar, and answer my phone. _Strauss_

"This is Jennifer Jareau," I answer the phone.

"Hello Agent. I'm calling to address Agent Prentiss' _situation,_" Strauss says.

"I'm sorry, what situation?" I ask her confused.

"Surely, you've noticed Emily's absence. She has decided to take a leave of absence due to personal issues." Strauss says.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. You'll really have to call Emily about this…" I reply.

"I considered denying her leave, but she has several vacation and sick days built up," Strauss continues.

"Well, I'm sure Emily appreciates that. But, I honestly know nothing of her situation," I repeat, "You'll have to call her yourself."

"Alright, thank you for your time. I'm sure the team will function perfectly fine without Emily around." She hangs up the phone.

_What? Emily took a leave of absence? For personal reasons? She never does that._

"Hey guys, I just got a call from Strauss," they all roll their eyes and make sounds of displeasure, "She said Emily has taken a leave of absence… due to personal issues…" I finish.

I look at their faces. Hotch seems unaffected by the news, although he usually never is. Morgan looks worried. So does Rossi and Reid.

Garcia, who Hotch ordered come with us, seems the most concerned. "My poor raven haired goddess… I hope she's okay. We should call her." she says anxious.

We all agree, I start to call when Hotch stops me, "JJ. She asked for personal time. Let's just give her some space. We'll find out what happened in a couple days. Right now we need to focus on the case." He firmly orders.

Alright. I hang up.

* * *

**A/N: ****READ THIS. VERY IMPORTANT.**

**To clear up any confusion, first read the A/N in the beginning of the chapter, with that in mind I will explain this chapter. JJ and the rest of the team are wondering why Emily isn't with them. Hotch told JJ this morning that Emily called and told him she couldn't come. (This is a lie, in chapter 2, Hotch was there with Emily in the hospital.) Hotch does not tell the team, or Strauss, that Emily was injured. So then JJ gets a call from Strauss while on the plane. Strauss says that Emily decided to take a leave of absence due to personal issues (what she was told by Hotch). Everyone now is very concerned for Emily, except for Hotch. When the team wants to call Emily to ask her is she is okay, Hotch does not let them.(And yes, Hotch can do all of this because he is the boss and I am the writer and I say so.) This chapter took place immediately after chapter 2, before Emily is out of the hospital. Emily has started consultations with NCIS yet. **

**If you have any further questions please review or PM me. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back to Prentiss and Gibbs POV. Prentiss gives her profile. They get ready to give their statements for the press on the coffee shop incident. This is a longer chapter. Please Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 8**

_"You can hear them, but you cannot know them" - J. U._

**8:15 am **

[Emily POV]

I could feel there eyes on us as we walked up the stairs and into the corner of the room.

"Listen, Emily. I'm not happy about what I'm about to say, but let me just get it out," He starts.

I groan, sigh, and start picking at my nails. "What is it?" I ask.

"The Directors of NCIS and the FBI have asked the two of us to give a statement on the coffee shop yesterday, seeing. It's national news…" He tell me.

I groan again. "Are you kidding me? Alright. When? Tomorrow?" I ask, defeated.

"Six, today." He answers quickly.

"Oh, god." I say flustered as I roll my eyes and walk down the stairs. "You, owe me a coffee," I sigh loudly to him.

"I know." He too sighs.

Tim, Ziva, and Tony raise there eyebrows when they hear me order a coffee from Gibbs.

"She said that… to Gibbs?" Tony whispers.

"And he just agrees!?" Ziva questions with a look of confusion.

"Maybe he just likes her?" Tim considers, baffled.

"Yeah, maybe he does." I whisper back at them, laughing.

They look like deer in headlights.

* * *

**9:00 am**

[Emily POV continued]

"I'm ready to give my preliminary profile. It's not my final profile. I'll have to consult with your ME and study the case a bit more to confirm it, but this should get us started." I announce to the NCIS bullpen.

They all look up.

"DiNozzo. Take notes and pay attention for once, would you?" Gibbs tells Tony.

I smile at Gibbs.

"I am quite excited to hear this preliminary profile you speak. I have heard of them," Ziva tells me.

"Me too!" Tim agrees.

"So how does this work anyways?" Tony asks.

"I will show you." I answer. "Now to begin…"

"This is the work of an organized killer. This unsub watches the women for about a week to learn their schedules. When he decides to approach her, he will do so while she runs an errand. He will offer to help and the woman will accept. He will then ask for help, and they will agree. He abducts them. He is careful to avoid any cameras or witnesses. The unsub, unknown subject, takes the woman to a second location, where will he torture her for several days; kicking and hitting her with a bat and a belt, among other weapons. He does not kill her there. About a week after beginning her torture, he will bring her to her home and kill her there by slitting her throat. There are never witnesses. He positions her on her bed laying down. Her hands are in up in a surrender position. He is careful to leave no forensic evidence. He never drugs his victims. He wants them to be completely aware during the entire act. He gets off on their fear. The unsub will shave a part of the victim's head and take their hair as trophy." I stop for a brief moment to see if they are following. They are all taking notes, except for Gibbs. He seems intrigued, and smiles at me to continue.

I continue, "This man is only of average intelligence, but he is extremely methodical. He does not improvise; he brings his weapons with him and he always has a carefully thought out plan. The unsub not only follows the crime closely in the news, but we believe he works in law enforcement. This is how he is able to avoid forensic evidence and common mistakes. He is an alpha male and feels superior to others. He does not have many friends, but he is attractive enough and socially competent enough where he could have many friends if he wanted to. His residence is not close to the victim's home or to the location where he tortures his victims. He is too careful for that. He lives with his wife. I believe his wife is ex-navy. She was most likely recently injured and forced to retire. This was his trigger. The unsub is obsessed with having the perfect family and his wife "failing" at her job ruined this fantasy. His wife is most likely very beautiful. And if you'd ask anyone who knows them, they'd say they seemed like the perfect, normal, american family. The unsub will have no criminal background, up until the trigger he showed no signs of psychopathy. The unsub is the oldest child among his family and comes from an upper middle class background. He is of average height and weight, but has above average strength and is attractive enough for women to want to help him without asking too many questions. He is caucasian, age 30-35, and his wife is in the same age range. He has no criminal history. If his methodical pattern is disrupted, he will believe he has failed and he will become even more deadly." I pause again.

I describe my analysis of victimology, "He targets strong, beautiful, intelligent, single, caucasian women in their early 30s. They live a middle class lifestyle and are naval officers. They are educated and are in almost perfect health. He targets them because they are what he wishes he married instead of his "failure" of a wife, but he is too loyal to his wife to leave her. So he is upset by these women." I pause for them to catch up.

Nearing the end of my profile I continue, "I believe the best way to reach out to this individual is by the media. And women who fit this profile should be warned." I finish, "That concludes my profile. I've printed out lists for all of you of places to start looking and more extensive copies of my profile. Oh, and I'd like to speak with your medical examiner to verify my profile. Any questions?" I smile.

"That was really great." Tim declares.

"Wow." Tony says.

"Yes. Most informative." Ziva compliments.

"We should have more profilers come. And you did that all this morning?" Tony asks.

"Hah," I laugh, "Yes, this morning." I verify.

"Don't think all profiles are that great DiNozzo. 'Cause most of 'em are almost useless." Gibbs tells DiNozzo.

He turn to me, "That, Agent Prentiss, was impressive."

"Thanks Gibbs." I smile and try not to blush from their praises.

I never get praised like this back at the BAU, hell, I never get to take lead on the profiles. Yeah. I'm feeling pretty proud of this profile. My smile grows.

* * *

**12 noon**

[Gibbs POV]

Prentiss' profile was great. We've already released a statement to the press including her profile of the unsub, as she says, and with her victimology analysis. DiNozzo and Ziva are at the second victim's home. McGee is doing something on his computer, useful, I assume. Prentiss is with Ducky in the morgue. When I left them alone, they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Something about Kurt Vonneger? Vonnegut? Some historian probably. It's already been two hours, I decide to go check on her.

They're having tea and Emily is telling a story about her first real job at the BAU. It was at Guantanamo Bay. She prevented a terrorist attack. Wow. Tough break. I stand in the doorway for a watching Emily's facial expressions change as she gets excited, how her hands move when she talks, and how she and Ducky laugh together.

Eventually, she notices me. "Oh! Hey Gibbs! Come 'ere!" She motions for me to sit next to her.

"Actually, I was gonna steal you for lunch. It's already almost one, I'm guessing you haven't had breakfast," I ask her.

She guiltily looks away, "Maybe not…"

"Can she Ducky?" I ask him.

"Of course, Gibbs. I must share the lovely Miss Emily!" He replies, "But, my dear, you must come back for tea soon!" He tells her cheerily.

"Of course Ducky!" She laughs as she gets up and puts her hand on my shoulder as we walk out of the morgue.

We continue laughing and walking. I don't even notice everyone look at us weird and before I know it, we're sitting down in front of a cafe. Emily gets a chicken sandwich and I get a turkey sandwich. We complain to each other about how we have to give the statement to the press in five hours. We decide we should probably write responses to questions they may have and initial statements.

Emily spills her coke on her paper, so we give up and go back to the office.

"Let's just type it here. I promise, I won't bring any soda." Emily suggests.

I agree, but insist on typing, so she sits on my desk and tells me what to write. Before we know it, it's already 4:30. We print out two copies, one for each of us. Emily forces me home to change, "Be back by 5:30! And dress like a federal agent!" She yells at me as I drive off. I laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all approve of the profile I wrote for the unsub. Also hope you like Emily's relationship with Ducky! Soon Emily will speak with Abby. Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about her! Thanks for reading! Next is Emily and Gibbs' speech.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter has Emily's POV at the beginning, then switches to JJ's POV back in Kentucky. They're watching the news. Emily and Gibbs give their statement on the coffee shop incident.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_"It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you." - David Levithan_

**[Emily POV] **

The lights flash I Gibbs and I walk up to the podium NCIS has set up for us.

"Wow. I did not expect this to be such a big deal… We've never had this much press for our statements back at the BAU…" I whisper quietly to Gibbs.

We reach the podium. "I know. Neither have I." Gibbs replies back to me quietly.

He starts, "Hello. My name is Special Agent Gibbs with the NCIS and this is Special Agent Prentiss with the FBI. We honestly did not expect such a turnout."

"Yes," I continue for him, "It really is touching to see how much the people care about events like this. We would first like to give a statement, then we will accept questions afterward."

Gibbs nods. The press it quiet. The camera flashes continue.

"Agent Gibbs and I are just glad we there able to help out. I have a great deal of respect for Agent Gibbs and for the entire NCIS. We tried everything to prevent the DC officer from being shot. Both Agent Gibbs and I would like to take a moment of silence to dedicate to her and her family." I pause. "What I have heard from her coworkers is all positive. She was a phenomenal officer."

Gibbs starts, "The man separated the women apart from the men and turned all of the lights off. We decided to wait it out, to see if any police cars would come. When it became clear that no one was coming Agent Prentiss and I both knew it was time to act."

* * *

**Kentucky, With the BAU**

**[JJ POV]**

This case is a pain in my ass. At least it's almost over. Hotch is in a really shitty mood. When Hotch is in a bad mood, everyone is. To top all that off, Emily is not even here. Usually, she's the one who talks to Hotch and calms him down. Without her here we're a mess. I see Garcia run in.

"TURN ON THE TV! EMILY IS ON THE NEWS! TURN IT ON!" She exclaims at as as she runs towards us.

Everyone is quiet as we dread what could have happened to Emily. Morgan turns the TV on.

A gray haired man in his fifties is speaking next to Emily, _"I saw Agent Prentiss signal to me to move to the front of the door. It was then that I realized she had her gun with her. I nodded and on her count, I crawled. I heard the man yell at me to stop. He was interrupted when Emily- Agent Prentiss shot him in the back. We made sure everyone called the police and the ambulance while Agent Prentiss tried to slow his bleeding with my jacket. Thanks to Agent Prentiss, this terrible man will be able to spend the rest of his life in prison, for causing this despicable tragedy." _

I look around. Everyone's eyes are wide open. Garcia is crying, Morgan's hand is over his mouth, Rossi mouth is wide open, and Reid's eyes are bigger than tennis balls. Hotch is focused on the television. Emily steps up to speak.

_"Agent Gibbs is much too modest, I may have fired the shot, but I would not have been able to without Agent Gibbs. I have a great deal of respect for Agent Gibbs." _So his name is Gibbs.

_"As do I of Agent Prentiss,"_ Gibbs adds.

They finish, _"At this point we will take questions." _Emily announces.

"Oh my god. My poor raven haired goddess," Garcia says between tears.

"That's my girl," Morgan says, proud.

"Go Emily," Rossi chants.

"Statistically, women negotiators are less likely to survive hostage situations after attempting to convince the criminal against following through. Emily most likely knew this and instead thought to cause a distraction with enough time for her to shoot the man. Impressive." Reid applauds her.

Hotch is silent.

"Thank god she's okay." I say.

Everyone is quiet when they hear the next question.

_"This is for both Agent Prentiss and Agent Gibbs. You are also both working on a separate case. Do you have any leads on that? That is why the two of you were at the coffee shop, was it not? How is it working with the NCIS Agent Prentiss?"_

Um. What. No. Emily is on personal leave. She couldn't be working a case.

Emily looks to Agent Gibbs. Gibbs blinks at her. Emily blinks back. It's as if they are having a separate conversation none of us are privy true.

Emily starts, _"Yes. I am working on a case with Agent Gibbs and his NCIS team."_

What!? That little...

Morgan seems taken aback.

She keeps talking_, "I can honestly say that I have never worked with such a welcoming team. They are all phenomenal agents"_

Oh no, she did _not_ just diss _us_. Hotch is seething. Garcia is still crying.

Emily puts a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. He smiles.

Hotch is seething.

_"Although, obviously, we cannot release all the details of the case, earlier today Agent Gibbs' team released my profile to the press. I'd be happy to repeat it. We need to get the information out to the people as much as possible. This killer is much at large." _

She already formed a profile?

Emily starts,_ "This man is of average intelligence, but he is extremely methodical. We believe he works in law enforcement. He is an alpha male and feels superior to others. He does not have many friends, but he is attractive enough and socially competent enough where he could have many friends if he wanted to. He lives with his wife. I believe his wife is ex-navy. She was most likely recently injured. His wife is most likely very beautiful. And if you'd ask anyone who knows them, they'd say they seemed like the perfect american family. The unsub has no criminal background, up until his wife's injury he showed no signs of psychopathy. The unsub is the oldest child among his family and comes from an upper middle class background. He is of average height and weight, but has above average strength and is attractive enough for women to be willing to help him without asking too many questions. He is caucasian, age 30-35, and his wife is in the same age range." _

She pauses.

I look around and everyone seems pissed off except for Garcia, who is crying, and Reid, who just looks confused. Why is she working their case? I'm trying to determine whether I should be aghast or pissed off like the others.

_"He targets strong, beautiful, single, caucasian women in their early 30s. They live a middle class lifestyle and are naval officers. They are educated and are in almost perfect health. Women who fit this profile should stay cautious. I believe the best way to reach out to this individual is by the media, so we would like you all to continue broadcasting this profile. We need to apprehend this man as soon as possible. That concludes our profile. Any one with information on this individual, please call the NCIS tip line. This will also conclude all questions."_ They both say thank you and walk off the podium.

"What the hell?" Morgan yells.

Hotch looks like he's about to hit something, but he says nothing.

"Why is she with _them_? I thought she took _leave_… for _personal reasons_…" Garcia asks.

They all look hurt and betrayed. I feel sick about Emily. I can't even look at her. I turn off the TV that is still praising her.

"We're almost through with the case. As soon as we're finished, let's go visit Emily. Check on how she's doing," I suggest.

They all nod.

"And no one call her," I finish.

They all agree.

"You have to admit. That was a damn good profile. And it isn't even the full thing. And she did it alone. Conducted herself well at that press conference. More press than at ours. That Gibbs seems to be impressed with her too. Kid did good." Rossi commends her.

I look at him disgusted. How can he compliment her after she betrayed us like that? I don't care if it's true.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Hotch is pretty pissed of at Emily and jealous of Gibbs. To clarify, everyone from the BAU is pissed off at Emily except for Rossi. **

**In order of pissed-off-at-Emily-ness; **

**Hotch- Jealous and mad in general**

**JJ- Totally pissed at betrayed**

**Reid- Not really pissed, just confused is and a little hurt. **

**Garcia- hurt, but not mad**

**Rossi- is a little hurt, but he is still proud of Emily. I think of Rossi as a pretty reasonable guy, so he's not mad at Emily. **

**And incase you didn't get it, they're mad at Emily because she's consulting with NCIS, she didn't tell them, and she's supposed to be on leave for personal reasons. It's kind of like a "You're cheating on us with the NCIS?" "I thought you were sick" kind of thing. **

**It's not Emily's fault though, Strauss didn't tell them she was with NCIS and Hotch told Strauss that Emily is off for personal reasons, who told the team. Emily didn't call because, A: She's busy and B: She thinks the team is pissed at her .(now they are)**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review with suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have to admit, I wasn't going to post anything tonight, pretty busy today. But, I read a bunch of your guys' PMs and reviews and they were so sweet. I hope you all know how much I love that you love this story. Now, back to business. Can you ****_believe_**** we're already at chapter 10!? I sure can't! Just know, I'm planning to make this a pretty long one. Then ****_maybe_**** a sequel if you guys want one. I am seriously blown away by how many readers I have in every country. You guys are phenomenal. I love you. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys; you're all amazing. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. **

**Enjoy! Favorite, Follow, Review! **

_**P.S.- No time difference between Kentucky and DC, if you were wondering.**_

_**P.P.S.- Meant to post yesterday, but something was being funky with editing. Posting 2 today. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_"Spying is waiting." - C.S. Lewis_

**[Prentiss POV]**

To say this case is difficult would be grossly understated. This case is a freaking nightmare. Every time we get a lead, it either goes nowhere, or the bastard cleaned after himself and there isn't any evidences or witnesses. Told Gibbs I was going for a walk. Forensics hasn't been able to find anything either. I'd been meaning to talk to forensics, but probably won't get to it until tomorrow. I am exhausted.

Well, now I'm lost actually. And I really have to use the restroom. All I know is that I am not on any floors I've been on before. Why did I have to go for a walk. And what is that music playing? Why is it so loud? Wait… is that… _Mechanical Bride_?! No way!

I follow the music and it leads me to what looks like a forensic lab. Ah, so this is forensics. The loud, rock music is blasting in my ears. Hmm… No one's here. I walk around the lab examining everything. I see some of the victims' clothing and lots of extra large CafPow cups. As I'm about to leave and head to the restroom a black haired head pops up from the other side of the lab. I look confused.

"Who are you? And why are you in my lab? Does Gibbs know about this?" The strange woman asks me.

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss. I'm consulting with Gibbs' team on the case you're also working on." I say as friendly as I can to shelter my awkwardness.

"Oh. Yeah. I recognize you. You're always on the news." She says skeptically at me. "I'm Abby."

"Nice to meet you Abby," I smile back at her, "Some pretty sick music you got playing."

"Yeah, right. Who is it?" She asks me, thinking I'm lying.

"It's Plasticon! Mechanical Bride!" I tell her excitedly.

"No way! You know them!?" She squeals excitedly.

"Yes! I totally know them!" I tell her.

"So cool! Okay, I like you now." She tells me.

I laugh. "You know, I really do _know_ them." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" She asks me.

"I mean, I could call the lead singer, she's a friend of mine. She'd hook you up with tickets, you can probably meet the whole band." I say.

"NO WAY! OH MY GOSH. EMILY PRENTISS YOU ARE AMAZING!" She screams at me!

I laugh. "In fact, this is the lead singer's phone number. Tell her you're a friend of Emily."

I hand her the piece of papers with numbers on it. You'd think I was handing her the holy grail.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She exclaims at me before she hugs me.

"Hey Abby," I say quietly.

"Yes, superwoman!?" She replies.

I laugh at my new nickname, "I really have to pee." I answer.

"Oh, sorry. Right this way, Superwoman." She leads me to the restroom.

* * *

**Kentucky**

[POV JJ]

Ever since we saw Emily on the news everyone, but Rossi, has been pretty ticked off. Rossi is pissing me off too. How dare he defend that woman after she betrayed us like that.

I walk into Garcia's room the police station has delegated to be her temporary lair.

"Garcia. I need you to do something for me." I tell her, "But you cannot tell the team unless I say so."

"What is it…?" She asks me hesitantly.

"I am concerned for Emily," I fake concern. I hate lying to Penelope, but this is the only way she'll agree to do what I'm about to ask her.

"Me too," She replies, with real concern.

"Can you hack into the NCIS building's cameras?" I ask her carefully.

"Of course I can Blondie, but are you sure?" She asks me doubtfully.

"I'm sure." I say.

She nods.

Five minutes later, she has all the cameras up.

"Now we have to find Emily." I tell her.

She nods.

"Got her!" Penelope exclaims as she focuses the camera on Emily.

"Aw. Poor babe. What is it? Midnight? And those dogs have her still working the case. They aren't even there with her." Penelope sympathizes.

"They probably don't even know she's there." I dismiss the idea of sympathy towards Emily.

Emily gets a text. She picks up her phone and smiles as she replies. She laughs.

"Why can't we see her phone?" I ask Garcia impatiently.

"The cameras aren't at the right angle. And they're aren't any reflections."

She looks at her phone again, this time she busts up laughing after reading it.

Who is she texting?

We watch her intently.

The elevator door opens, Emily doesn't seem to notice.

"Someone's coming!" Garcia whispers loudly.

Is that Gibbs? Ugh. Of course.

"What is he doing?" Garcia asks.

I look back. He's behind her and has his hands over her eyes. They both laugh and she turns around. He says something. She replies.

"Can't we hear them?" I ask Garcia impatiently.

"No. They're just cameras." She replies disappointed.

He hands Emily a coffee cup. She smiles and whispers something in his ear.

"Now what's going on!?" Garcia whispers loudly.

They both laugh and Gibbs hands her a box. Emily looks surprised. He nods at her to open. She opens it. Then they both _erupt_ in a fit of laughter. She hugs him, he hugs her back.

"I swear to god, what is going on!?" I yell.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" We hear Hotch's voice.

"Yes! Everything is fine. JJ is just.."

He walks in. He stops for a moment and looks at the screen at the two of them hugging.

"What are you doing? Is that Prentiss? And _Gibbs_.?" He snarls at us, "Turn that off. Now."

Garcia's eyes are wide, "Yes, Sir." She says as she turns it off.

Hotch leaves the room.

"Holy shit." I say.

"Ditto." Penelope says.

"Don't worry. I saved it," She adds.

I smirk at her.

* * *

**A/N: What was in the box?! I hope you guys liked that! It was for you guys. And I hope you liked Emily and Abby together. For some of you ****_extreme _****Paget fans, you'll know that young Paget was in a rock band, Mechanical Bride. Plasticon is one of their songs. So, now Hotch is really jealous. JJ and Garcia are pretty confused on what Emily is doing with Gibbs. We all know what a big gossip Garcia is. Yes, JJ is still pissed off.**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review with suggestions! Thank you!**


End file.
